


Always There

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: iwry_marathon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he leaves Angel can't resist keeping an eye on Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always There

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Always There  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 159  
>  **Summary:** After he leaves Angel can't resist keeping an eye on Buffy.  
>  **A/N:** written for [I Will Remember You](http://iwry-marathon.livejournal.com/) at iwry_marathon

_What the hell was he thinking?_ The question resounded in his mind even as he blended deeper into the shadows and watched as she went by. He shouldn't be there and he knew it but letting her walk out of his life wasn't as simple as he had thought it would be. Maybe letting her go was the best thing for her but for him it was pure agony. And he couldn't resist keeping an eye on her... at least every once in awhile. Surely, no one could begrudge him that.

For a brief moment his world stood still as she stopped and looked around. 

At the look on her face Angel couldn't help but wonder if there was still a part of Buffy that would always be connected to him telling her he was close by but of course he knew it was only wishful thinking. And with one last longing filled look he turned and walked away.


End file.
